


Not All Curses Are Bad

by LoverAwakened



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Castiel, Bottom Dean, Cursed Dean Winchester, Deaged Dean Winchester, Emotionally Scarred Sam Winchester, First Time, Interrupting Sam Winchester, M/M, Team Free Will, Top Castiel, Twink Dean, Witches, Young Dean Winchester, deaging, motel sex, witch curse, witch spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverAwakened/pseuds/LoverAwakened
Summary: Dean and Sam are on a hunt. A witch throws a spell at Sam, but Dean leaps in the way, saving his brother. Unfortunately, it's a de-aging curse, leaving a young 20-year-old Dean Winchester in its wake. Sensing Dean's distress, Castiel shows up at the motel the brothers are staying at. The angel has always harbored feelings for the eldest Winchester, but seeing a fresh, young Dean is doing all sorts of things to Castiel he's not ready for. Or is he?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [LoverAwakened](http:///www.lover-awakened.tumblr.com)

“I fucking hate witches!” Dean slammed the door to the motel room, throwing his bag on the bed and tearing off his jacket.

 Sam sat on the opposite bed, giggling like a giant moose-sized girl.

 "Well,” Sam laughed, clutching his stomach, “it could be worse.”

 Dean scowled at his brother.

 “Hey, you could be like, 15, not 20.” Sam was still trying to catch his breath from all the laughter.

 Dean picked up the TV remote and whipped it at Sam’s head. His younger brother dodged it easily. Dean was fuming. He was 20 again. Fuck, he wasn’t even legally old enough to drink! Not that that stopped him in the past, but there was no way he was going to a bar right now. Dean knew how he looked and he knew exactly what would happen.

 Guys used to hit on him all the time in his younger years. They’d tell him how pretty he was, for a boy, how soft and smooth his skin looked, how they loved his luscious, full lips and his long blonde lashes that framed his candy apple green eyes.

 Fuck. He’d be damned if he was gonna go through that shit all over again. “You,” Dean glared at his brother, throwing the Impala’s keys at him, “you are gonna go get me food. And beer. Lots of beer. And pie,” the hunter got in his brother’s face, “I want ribs and coleslaw. And mac-n-cheese and corn on the cob. AND cherry pie,” Dean tapped his index finger on his chin, “oooh and see if they have cinnamon apples.”

 Sam’s eyes widened, “What the hell, man?! Are you eating for two?”

 “Fuck off, asshat,” Dean shoved Sam with both hands, “I jumped in front of that spell the witch threw at _you._ To save _you_ ,” Dean snapped, “I thought you were gonna die, dude!”

 Sam had the good grace to look contrite. “Yeah, alright,” he replied, softly. He squeezed Dean’s shoulder, “I’ll be back in a little while. Text me if you need anything else.”

 

 Castiel was in heaven when he felt it. This horrible anguish and fear wrapped in a healthy dose of anger. Dean. Honing in on the hunter’s location, Castiel appeared in the middle of the motel room on the flutter of wings.

 Dean was curled in a ball at the end of one of the beds, head in his hands and fingers gripping the dark blonde hair tightly. The elder Winchester hadn’t noticed him yet.

 “Hello, Dean.”

 Dean’s head shot up, green eyes wide and unblinking. Castiel’s breath hitched.

“Cas,” Dean leapt from the bed, reaching for the angel, “Dude, are you okay?”

  _Oh, my,_ Castiel took in the hunter’s slender frame. Dean’s boyish face, with its smatter of freckles dusted across the bridge of his nose and cheeks, stared up at the angel, waiting. _He’s stunning._

 “Cas?”

 “You look,” Castiel swallowed, heavily. His hands shook at his sides and there was a small tremor in his voice, “You, um, you look…”

 Dean waved him off, “Yeah, I know. I look like a fuckin’ twink.”

 The angel tilted his head, eyes squinting, “Twink?”

 “Never mind,” Dean huffed.

 Castiel was desperately trying to maintain his composure, but heat was beginning to pool low in his belly and his dress slacks were becoming increasingly tight. He glanced around the room.

 “Where is Sam?” said the angel, voice low and rougher than usual. He stepped toward Dean feeling a pleasurable tingle down his spine as he watched the hunter’s pupils expand.

 “He, uh, he went to get me food and beer. He, um, he won’t be back for a while.”

 “Hmm,” Castiel hummed, stormy blue eyes sparkling with amusement, dragging up and down Dean’s lithe body, “aren’t you a little young to be drinking?”

 “No!” Dean scoffed, “Fucking witches, man.”

 A few silent moments passed. Green eyes glittered dangerously, a smirk crossing the young hunter’s face.

 “Why, Cas. Do you need him for something?” Dean feigned innocence.

 Castiel gripped Dean’s slim hips walking the hunter backward until the other’s legs hit the bed, the angel pushed him onto his back.

 “No,” Castiel growled, crawling over the Winchester’s youthful body, capturing his lips in a filthy kiss, “It’s not _him_ I need.”

 “Cas,” Dean gasped.

 “Do you wish me to stop?” Castiel pressed his hard length against Dean’s thigh, grinding down, pulling a moan from the hunter.

 “Fuck no!”

 Castiel smiled. He ran a hand down Dean’s torso, gripping the other’s shirt. “You’re wearing too many clothes,” the angel purred. With the snap of his fingers, the two were completely naked. Castiel groaned as they rolled their hips together, relishing the skin to skin contact.

 “That’s a handy little trick, Cas,” the hunter panted, Castiel licking and nipping a path down Dean’s neck.

 “Mhmm,” Castiel trailed open-mouthed kisses over Dean’s clavicle and down his chest. A pointed, pink tongue flicked across the hunter’s nipple causing Dean’s breath to hitch and wringing the most delicious gasps and moans from the Winchester. They were the most beautiful sounds the angel had ever heard. He vowed to pull more debauched noises from his youthful Winchester.

 Castiel’s mouth and hands couldn’t get enough of Dean’s soft, warm skin; long slender fingers roaming every inch. “Turn over Dean.” He murmured.

 The hunter obeyed, bowing his back and pressing his small, perfectly rounded ass in the air, moving his hips in slow, sensual circles.

 Castiel hissed. His cock throbbed. The head was flushed, precome leaking down the shaft. The angel pressed gentle kisses to the swell of Dean’s ass, massaging the flesh with his hands as he laid himself carefully across the hunter’s back.

 “Cas, whaddaya doin’?”

 “Shhh,” Castiel placed two fingers to the Winchester’s forehead, grace flowing into Dean’s body, stretching and making him slick.

 “Did you…did you just _prep_ me with your angel mojo?” Dean asked, incredulous.

 Castiel chuckled against Dean’s ear, “Yes,” he purred, nipping at Dean’s earlobe, swirling a wet trail around the outer shell with his tongue.

 “Seems like a misuse of power to me,” Dean said, amused.

 “Are you complaining?” Castiel teased his cockhead around Dean’s rim giving slight pressure, but not pushing in.

 “No, aghhh, no c-complaints,” Dean whined, “Please, Cas. Fuck me. Please!”

 The last of Castiel’s composure dissolved and the angel aligned himself with Dean’s entrance, pushing past the ring of muscle in one slow, smooth thrust, bottoming out.

 “Oh, Dean,” Castiel’s eyes fluttered closed. He stilled, giving Dean and himself time to adjust. The hunter’s body was extremely tight and hot and the angel shuddered at the new sensations, “you feel amazing,” he breathed.

 Castiel peppered kisses along Dean’s back, whispering repeatedly to the hunter that he was beautiful; how incredible he felt around the angel’s thick cock.  Castiel thrust slow and gentle, fucking deeply into the hunter’s body.

 Dean moaned uncontrollably now, fisting the sheets on either side of his head. A litany of ‘yes’ and ‘Cas’ poured from his mouth. The young hunter writhed underneath the angel’s body, begging for more.

 “Fuck, yes.” Dean panted, “Faster, Cas.”

 Castiel propped himself up with one hand on the bed, the other pushing into the small of Dean’s back, speeding his thrusts, cock rubbing relentlessly against Dean’s prostate.

 “Nghh, oh, yes, Cas, yes!”

 The angel could feel his orgasm building. His hips began to stutter. He snaked a hand between Dean and the bed, gripping the hunter’s cock and giving it a few strokes.

 Dean screamed through his release, ass clenching impossibly tighter around the angel’s cock, triggering Castiel’s own orgasm.

 Castiel fucked him through their release, thighs shaking and breath ragged. The angel collapsed, pulling Dean tight against his chest and placing a kiss to the hunter’s sweaty, matted down hair at the top of his head. The two barely had time to come down from their orgasm high when they heard a key jingle in the door.

 “Sorry, Dean, they didn’t have cinnamon apples, so I got you apple and cherry pi—what the holy fucking hell, Dean?!”

 “Well, you got the ‘holy fucking’ part right,” Dean giggled.

 Sam glared at his de-aged brother, naked and being ‘little spoon’ to their angel. Their very _naked_ angel. “Son of a fucking bitch!” He threw the food on the table and stomped over to the mini fridge tossing in the beer. He grabbed his bag from the second bed. Sam growled, throwing the Impala’s keys at his brother’s naked body.

 “Hey, Sammy! Watch the goods.”

 “I need brain bleach,” Sam grumbled, “You two have fun, I’m getting another room.”

 Castiel watched Sam bolt from the motel room, slamming the door behind him. “Since your brother has elected to rent an additional room for the evening, perhaps you’d be amenable to doing this again?”

 “My sweet young ass getting you all hot and bothered, angel?” Dean grinned.

 Castiel’s dick twitched. Dean chuckled.

 “Just give me a few minutes, Cas and I’ll rock your world.”

 “Oh, yes,” Castiel snorted, rolling his eyes, “because _I_ was the one writhing around like a worm on a hook.”

 Dean rolled Cas onto his back, pinning him by the wrists and kissing him long and slow. They made love for the second time that night; occasionally, a very disgruntled Sam Winchester pounding the wall yelling obscenities. Castiel and his hunter continued to explore each other’s bodies until the first rays of sunshine peeked through the curtains when they both passed out, exhausted.

 

 

 


End file.
